The Cell Culture Core will be located on the 2rd floor of medical research building 4 at the University of Virginia Health System, a central location within the Pulmonary S-Nitrosylation Signaling Research Center. This facility is located approximately 100 yards from the main hospital operating room, approximately 150 yards from the autopsy suite, next to the building housing the vivarium used by Dr. Palmer (Project 2) and two floors above the vivarium used by Dr. Lewis (Project 3). This facility will be equipped with 4 designated cell culture incubators, two refrigerators, two microscopes, a designated tissue culture hood, dissecting microscopes, dissecting equipment from Fine Science Tools (Foster City, California), microcentrifuges exclusively for cell culture, two -20C freezers, one -80C freezer as well as a liquid nitrogen storage for the cell lines. All reagents for cell cultures will be provided by the core. The cell culture core facility will be located next door to the Pediatric Histology Core Facility which is fully capable of performing frozen and paraffin-embedded sectioning and immunohistochemistry. This is adjacent to Dr. Gaston's tissue culture facility in which cyclic compressive stress will be performed. Personnel in the Cell Culture Core have extensive expertise in all aspects of airway epithelial cell, endothelial and primary neuronal cell culture work. Collaborations through Dr. Randell at the University of North Carolina and Dr. Jones in the Department of Surgery will provide CF and non-CF lung tissue for experiments. Dr. Moskaluk, from the University of Virginia Department of Pathology, will help to preserve and harvest our CF and non-CF lung tissues, as well as coordinating notification of availability. Kelly, RN, is the nurse-coordinator will help us to identify gender, age, and smoking status of patients as well as obtain informed consent from the legal guardian of subjects. In addition, Ms. Kelly will assure compliance with Institutional Review Board requirements.